The invention is related to the systems of so-called “security entrance” and, in particular, to the systems for preventing the entry of forbidden articles and/or substances from an unprotected area to a protected one.
Known are a number of “security entrance” systems based on various concepts such as monitoring the entrance by means of radar devices [DE 19817396, Int. Cl.: G08B13/183, G01S13/04, Published Oct. 21, 1999] or the use of the pass cards equipped with IR-radiators [FR2831308, Int. Cl.: G08B13/19, Published Apr. 25, 2003]. Such systems make it possible to restrict the access to the protected area of the strangers but they are not suitable for providing a security entrance when most of those entering are casual visitors to the place like in the airports, railway terminals, bus stations as well as in the banks, large trading centers etc. These places nowadays present the greatest danger from the viewpoint of their susceptibility to various unlawful acts contemplating the use of both metal and plastic weapons including plastic explosives.
Known are the systems of security entrance employing a number of various methods that make it possible to reveal the attempts of entry of the weapons, explosives or drugs to the protected area. In [International Application WO9921148, Int.Cl.:G01V11/00, G01BV5/00, G08B23/00, G01N23/04, Published Apr. 29, 1999] there is described a sequential passage through a metal detector, a gas analyzer performing the analysis of the air samples from a person under examination and monitoring by means of ultrasonic radar sets. The possibility is provided to perform an X-ray check of hand luggage (bags, briefcases etc) but not the human check. Besides its lack of secrecy this kind of monitoring is also a very expensive one.
Not less complicated is a system of security entrance [U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,984, Int.Cl.:G08B21/00, Published Oct. 29, 2002] wherein a partitioning separating a protected area from an unprotected one is equipped with two or three walk-gates each provided with an appropriate door. A metal detector is used as a detector of forbidden articles. There is also available a weight control device of an examination zone and an information control-and-processing device.
Besides being very complicated and expensive such system do not provide the required secrecy of examination.